custombarneyfandomcom-20200215-history
Barney's Coolest Movements Ever! LIVE! in Universal Studios Japan (2000 - 2002 Thevideotour1's version)
Barney's Coolest Movements Ever! is a Custom Barney Home Video for Season 4 released in January 31, 1998. Plot Barney, Baby Bop, BJ and the kids do some coolest movements. Cast *Barney (Voice: Bob West / Body: Josh Martin) *Baby Bop (Voice: Julie Johnson / Body: Lee Clark) *BJ (Voice: Patty Wirtz / Body: Jeff Brooks) *Chip (Lucien Douglas) *Kim (Erica Rhodes) *Carlos (Corey Lopez) *Cherie (Melissa Altro) *Julie (Susannah Wetzel) *Shirlee (Amy Manson) *Vivian (Sarah Heinke) Songs #Barney Theme Song #It's a Great Day! #Let's Play Together #The Exercise Song #Move Your Body! #The Clapping Song #The Marching Song! #Games #Exercise is Good for You #Shape Up Freeze! #Shape Up Freeze! (Reprise) #Dino Dance! #Laugh with Me! #Growing #I Love You End Credit Music *The Exercise Song Notes/Trivia *Barney has his Season 4-5 voice and 1997-1998 costume. *Baby Bop has her Season 4-6 voice and December 1997-2002 costume. *BJ has his Season 4-5 voice and December 1997-2002 costume. *The Barney costume used in this home video was also seen in "Easy Breezy Day!". *The Barney voice used in this home video was also heard in "Barney's Adventure Bus". *The BJ costume used in this home video was also seen in "Let's Eat!". *The BJ voice used in this home video was also heard in "Going on a Bear Hunt". *The Baby Bop costume used in this home video was also seen in "It's Time For Counting". *The Baby Bop voice used in this home video was also heard in "All Mixed Up!". *Cherie's voice is deeper in all Late 1997-Early 1998 episodes/videos, which is -3, because her actor is in a deeper vocal tone. However, in the Arthur show and the Pippi Longstocking show, Altro will have a higher and squeakier vocal tone. In Arthur episodes of the Season 1-3, Altro's voice will be higher-pitched (Pitch +3). In Arthur episodes of the Season 4-present, her voice will be pitched up to +6 (Pitch +9). *Chip wears the same clothes in "Easy, Breezy Day!". *Kim wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "A Picture of Health!". *Carlos wears the same clothes in "Up We Go!". *Cherie wears different clothes (a pink sweater and white pants) and low ponytail hairstyle. *Julie wears the same clothes and hairstyle in "Up We Go". *Shirlee wears different clothes (a red shirt and blue jeans) and wavy hairstyle. *Vivian wears different clothes (a white shirt and pink shorts) and wavy hairstyle. *This video marks the debut of Vivian and the final appearance of Cherie. *The musical arrangements and background music used in this home video were also heard in "Barney's Halloween Party". *The version of I Love You uses the same musical arrangements and vocals from "Season 4". *The Season 4-6 Barney doll used in this home video was also seen in "Tick Tock Clocks". *The instrumental version of Season 4's "The Exercise Song" was played during the end credits. *This was the only other time Lee Clark preformed the Baby Bop costume. *The Lyrick Studios logo is the same from "Barney in Outer Space". *Though this was released in 1998, you can actually see 1997, which means means this was produced that year. *When BJ and Baby Bop arrive and greet Barney and the kids, BJ's "Hi everybody!" was voiced by Michael from "Having Tens of Fun!", except it was pitched up to +4 and mixed with BJ's Season 4 voice, and Baby Bop's "Hi everybody!" is taken from "First Day of School". Release Dates *January 31, 1998 *January 1, 2000 "Barney's Coolest Movements Ever" Previews 1998 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Barney's Great Adventure Teaser Trailer #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1995-1999) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) #Barney's Coolest Movements Ever! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Colorful and Shaped Activites! Preview #Barney It's Time For Counting Preview #Grounding Marsh Preview #Barney's Stu-u-pendous School Fun! Preview #Lyrick Studios Logo (1997 Version) 2000 Opening #Dark Blue FBI Warning #Dark Blue Interpol Warning #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) #The Wiggles: It's Wiggle Time Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #More Barney Songs Preview #Please Stay Tuned Following This Presentation For Previews of Other Barney Home Videos screen (1999-2001) #Barney Home Video Intro (Season 4 Version) #Barney's Coolest Movements Ever! Title Card Closing #End Credits #Barney's Classic Collection Boxset Preview #Barney Let's Play School Preview #Barney's What a World We Share! Preview #Barney Home Video Classic Collection Logo (1995 Version) #Lyrick Studios Logo (1998 Version) Category:Season 4 Videos Category:1997 episodes Category:Barney Home Video Category:Barney and Friends Season 4